Verdades ocultas
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma.
1. Miedo

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, es un conjunto de OS y drabbles acerca de nuestros amados Slytherins, espero que os guste :)**

 **Se actualizará cada martes.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque JotaKá diga que no.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"**_

* * *

 **Verdades ocultas.**

 **Summary: Porque** **todos tenemos un secreto encerrado bajo llave en el ático del alma. (Frase extraída de Marina, libro escrito por Carlos Ruiz Zafón)**

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _I_** ** _: La verdad de Pansy Parkinson._**

 ** _-Miedo-_**

* * *

Miedo.

El miedo se describe como la sensación de angustia provocada por la presencia de un peligro real o imaginario.

Para Pansy los miedos imaginarios eran mucho peor que los reales. Los reales los podías controlar, tenías la certeza de que eran miedos que no existían solo en la cabeza, miedos que otros podían sufrir igual que tú.

Pero sus miedos no eran reales, no al menos en la medida que a ella le gustaría. Sus miedos aparecían de noche, cuando el silencio estaba presente y ni siquiera el sonido del calamar gigante al pasar cerca de las ventanas era suficiente como para romperlo.

Era en ese momento cuando sus miedos aparecían, cuando las pesadillas comenzaban a formarse en su mente. Cuando sus demonios volvían para llevarla a las profundidades del infierno.

Pansy abrió los ojos, y como siempre estaba en un bosque, sentada sobre la tierra y rodeada de altos y frondosos árboles. Frente a ella estaba una niña de no más de siete años, tenía unos grandes ojos azules y su pelo era rubio y largo.

— Vamos a jugar a un juego –murmuró la niña.

— No quiero jugar –le dijo Pansy, pero ella ya se había ido.

Empezó a caminar por el bosque, buscándola, tratando de no asustarse y desesperar cuando oía las risas de la niña a su alrededor. La encontró acurrucada detrás de un árbol, abrazándose a sus piernas.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando?

La niña levantó la cabeza asustando a Pansy cuando vio los ojos negros de la niña.

— ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué? –preguntó la Slytherin desesperada– ¿Qué es este lugar?

La chiquilla soltó una risa aguda, una risa siniestra que le taladraba la cabeza.

— Bienvenida Pansy, esta es tu prisión y yo soy tu carcelero –le dijo la niña con una voz demasiado familiar.

— ¿Papá?

— Nunca te librarás de mí –le dijo.

Entonces la oscuridad la engulló y lo único que pudo escuchar eran las palabras de esa niña resonando en su cabeza.

Cuando Pansy despertó se encontraba sola en su cama de Slytherin, la luz de la mañana entraba por los laterales de las cortinas y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor frío. Parada en la puerta estaba la niña de sus sueños, sonriendo maniáticamente y sosteniendo una muñeca de porcelana en sus manos. Esta cayó al suelo cuando las manos que la agarraban la soltaron, destrozándose en pedazos cuando impactó contra la piedra.

— ¿No te das cuenta? –repitió – Tú eres la muñeca y yo soy tu oscuridad.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! –la niña corrió hacia ella y la oscuridad volvió.

La chica volvió abrir los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas salir a raudales por ellos y como su cuerpo temblaba entre sudores fríos. Como en su sueño.

— No es real –se murmuró a si misma– No es real.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

—No puede ser real.

No, no podía ser real.

No lo podía ser, porque esa niña era ella.

Lo peor del miedo no es padecerlo, sino saber que tu miedo eres tú mismo.

* * *

 ** _Dejamos de buscar monstruos debajo de la cama cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaban dentro de nosotros - El Joker._**

* * *

 ** _¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?_**

 ** _¡Dejarlo en los reviews!_**

 ** _Besos, AliciaBlackM._**

 ** _PD: REVIEWS y Go!_**


	2. Pociones

**¡Hola! Sé que me he retrasado dos días pero, ¡ayer fue reyes! No han sido unas buenas navidades para mí y mi familia pero eso no quita que no nos dejemos unos regalos.**

 **Espero que ustedes hayáis recibido muchas cosas :)**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Sarah, Lisicarmela, ceddig13 y** **1993 por dejar review, favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 _Pociones._

 _La verdad de Astoria Greengrass._

Tonta, ingenua, testaruda, infantil… Esos y más eran adjetivos que todos utilizaban para referirse a Astoria Greengrass. Niña de papá también era de lo más utilizado, sobre todo cuando la veían cargar un montón de bolsas de compras cuando salían de visita a Hogsmeade.

Pero nadie sabía la verdadera naturaleza del dinero que Astoria Greengrass poseía, era verdad que por una parte ese dinero venía de lo que su padre le daba pero la mayor parte de lo que la joven Greengrass poseía venía de… otras fuentes.

El pocionista era una de las personas más conocidas de Hogwarts, una sombra más entre las miles que ya había en Hogwarts pero que había conseguido ganarse un merecido puesto en los mercados clandestinos montados en Hogwarts, un ejemplo era la tienda creada por los gemelos Weasley, los reyes de las bromas.

Daphne sospechaba que su hermana estaba metida en algún tipo de cosa de la que ella prefería no formar parte. Muchos rumores se habían difundido sobre el pocionista pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quien era.

Nadie excepto Theodore Nott, observador y misterioso, Theo sabía casi todas las cosas que ocurrían con sus compañeros de casa. Por eso era casi imposible que la pequeña de los Greengrass consiguiese escaparse de Theo y sus ojos de águila.

Fue una noche, donde se celebraba una especie de fiesta en los jardines y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Theo persiguió a Astoria hasta un aula en desuso, allí descubrió lo que la chica ocultaba.

Frente a él se encontraba un laboratorio para elaborar pociones que ni en los mejores sueños de Snape se encontraría. Greengrass estaba añadiendo unas hierbas machadas a un caldero, mientras que hacía movimientos circulares con su varita para que una cuchara en otro caldero comenzase a dar vueltas.

— ¿Astoria?

La chica se giró con rapidez, casi tirando todo al suelo.

— ¡Theo! –exclamó.

— Tú eres el pocionista –murmuró con asombro el chico.

— No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

— ¿Cómo es que tú? ¿De verdad eres Astoria?

— Que todos me consideréis tonta no significa que lo sea –le dijo de mala gana – Soy la persona con mayor nota en pociones en los últimos años, ni siquiera Hermione Granger o Draco me han superado.

— ¿Eres El Pocionista? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo has ocultado?

— ¿Crees de verdad que podría decirle esto a alguien? Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera tenía pensado que esto fuese un negocio.

— Entonces, ¿cómo ha llegado a serlo?

— Estaba practicando unas cuantas pociones en el baño de las chicas abandonado cuando entraron las hermanas Patil, recogí todo con prisas pero me olvide un frasco de poción alisadora en el suelo. Parvarati cogió el frasco y dijo que era increíble tener uno de estos en Hogwarts, que era muy difícil conseguir pociones de ese tipo, bueno, pociones en general.

— ¿Y decidiste montar un negocio?

— Sí, con el dinero que gano consigo los productos para hacer las pociones y lo que me sobra lo ahorro para poder entrar en la Academia.

— ¿Academia? ¿Qué Academia?

— La Academia Potio Mirabillis* en Holanda –le respondió – La mejor Academia para el estudio de Pociones de toda Europa.

— ¿Quieres estudiar Pociones?

— ¡Sí!

— Mmm, si consigues el dinero, eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana –el chico miró a Astoria antes de irse – Hay un cuadro cerca del aula 24D que si dices, sangre de Dragón se abre y te deja pasar a una sala espaciosa y con luz natural.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— Porque El Pocionista necesita tener lo mejor, tanto en productos como en el lugar para preparar sus pociones.

— Gracias –le dijo la chica pero él ya había salido del aula.

Tras este descubrimiento Theo consiguió descuento en todas las pociones que compraba a El Pocionista. Después de todo, descubrir ciertos secretos tenía su lado bueno.

 **Raro, pero me gusta xD**

 *** _Potio Mirabillis:_ Brebaje (bebida) maravilloso en latín.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Darle a Go!**


	3. Velas

**¡Hola! Seis milenos más tarde, vuelvo a actualizar por aquí. Espero que os guste :)**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Slytherin y las verdades ocultas" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"**

 **Prompt: Velas.**

* * *

Cuando la guerra terminó, Daphne Greengrass se acostumbró a dormir con una vela encendida. Nunca totalmente a oscuras. Pero cuando volvió a Hogwarts dejó de utilizarlas, obligándose a si misma a conciliar el sueño sin ellas.

Dormir cuatro horas seguidas se convirtió en un record para ella las primeras semanas, la incapacidad de dormir sin una vela alumbrando a su lado haciéndola despertar en mitad de la noche y siendo incapaz de volver a dormirse.

Pronto esas pocas horas de sueño se transformaron en nada. Noches enteras despierta en la sala común, observando las llamas de la chimenea y leyendo con ojos cansados libros de magia antigua.

Pero una noche, todo cambió. Justo cuando se acostaba en la cama, una vela apareció a su lado, flotando sobre su mesilla de noche con una luz tenue y anaranjada. Ella se sorprendió por lo sucedido, y aunque estaba extrañada, no lo cuestionó y se quedó dormida de inmediato.

A esa noche la sucedieron muchas más, cada vez que se acostaba una vela aparecía para iluminar en la oscuridad, permitiéndole dormir con tranquilad. Era completamente consciente de quién había hechizado su cama para que apareciese la vela, pero dar con él era casi imposible; siempre vagando por Hogwarts sin pararse en ningún sitio.

Hasta que una noche, incapaz de dormir aunque tuviese la luz de la vela a su lado, Daphne bajó a la Sala Común sorprendiéndose al observar a Theodore Nott tumbado en frente de la chimenea y rodeado de libros y velas.

Con cuidado se acercó por detrás, tomando asiento al lado del Slytherin que ni siquiera se asustó. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que ella susurró un pequeño «gracias», que él correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pasados los minutos Daphne estaba planeando levantarse e irse cuando Theo chasqueó los dedos y la luz inundó la sala, los colores verde y plata brillando de manera mágica con la luz anaranjada que impactaba sobre ellos.

Y es que todas las velas que había en el suelo ya no estaban ahí, se encontraban alrededor de ellos, inundando todo con su luz.

Sin un rastro de oscuridad.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Mortífago

**_I know, 500 años después, pero espero que os guste. Hasta ahora es mi favorito._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de HP es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Prompt: Mortífago._**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: La verdad de Theodore Nott.**

Theodore Nott era una sombra. Desde que tenía cinco años y vio morir a su madre a manos de su padre se convirtió en una sombra. Siempre pasando desapercibido, siempre en los lugares indicados y en los momentos indicados, pero sin que nadie le viese.

Era como un fantasma. Y eso le gustaba. O al menos lo hizo los años antes de la guerra.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando se convirtió en un mortífago. Su padre lo había obligado a tomar la marca durante las vacaciones de invierno. _«Tu regalo de navidad»,_ había dicho su padre. Theo siempre pensó que su regalo era más bien una maldición. Un recordatorio de su condena de por vida. De la marca que nunca lo dejaría y que determinaría su futuro.

Al principio se había hundido. Fueron noches enteras las que se pasó despierto hablando con Draco, Blaise y Pansy, dejándoles saber sus temores, sus preocupaciones, todo aquello que lo consumía. Cuando Dumbledore murió todo pareció perder el sentido, y la esperanza de que todo acabase se esfumó.

A finales de verano había presenciado la muerte de todas las formas posibles. Maldiciones, torturas, violaciones, enterramientos, lapidamientos… Sucesos que fueron destrozándolo por dentro, matándolo lentamente. Como un veneno que sabes que está dentro de ti, pero que no hay forma de sacar.

Dejó de ser consciente del paso de los días, las muertes dejaron de afectarlo y la presencia del señor Oscuro en su casa dejó de aterrorizarle. Cuando la guerra terminó y Harry Potter ganó, todos pensaron que muchas cosas cambiarían.

Pero realmente pocas lo hicieron. Draco estaba ingresado en San Mungo, demasiado traumatizado por las cosas que había presenciado y hecho como para encargarse de sí mismo. Pansy estaba desaparecida desde hacía meses. Blaise llevaba en coma desde febrero. Las Greengrass no salían de su casa. Él había sometido a juicio y declarado inocente, librándose de Azkaban. Librándose de la muerte.

Esa que había aprendido a desear con el paso de los meses.

Volvía a ser un fantasma. Volvía a pasar desapercibido. Pero ya no se encontraba en los lugares y momentos indicados. Ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Estaba hueco. Vacío.

A finales del año de la victoria ya no quedaba nada de él.

Theo Nott solo era un nombre escrito un papel, la persona detrás de él no existía.

Quizá nunca lo hizo.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
